A Speedcore Adventure
by hotsteamyfanfic
Summary: Peter gets a surprise when he accidentally plays speedcore music instead of hardstyle... but what will become of him as a result?


Peter was sitting anxiously in his cum-stained office chair in front of the scattered pieces of computer components on his desk connected together with bits of wire to make his computer. Where was the post, he thought to himself? The UPS tracking website said that his parcel had arrived, but it was still nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the silence was cut like an axe through a tree as the loud doorbell pierced the air. Peter felt a surge of excitement as he leapt down the stairs with all his black man strength and tore open the door. "Delivery for Mr. Gayford?" the postman said, as he winced from the odour that emenated from Peter, who gleefully drew the outline of a piece of KFC in the signature box and ran inside with his parcel.

In his room, he excitedly tore open the packaging. Yes! It was here - the Fruity Vibrator compatible USB jackhammering dildo! Peter could hardly contain his excitement. His AIDS-infested cock tried its hardest to reach fully erect status, but Peter managed to stop it before its brittle shaft snapped in half. He plugged it in, and opened his favourite hardstyle track in FL 11. Adding some Fruity Vibrator notes with every kick drum as he lubed up his anus, he prepared himself for what could be the night of his life.

Peter then slowly started to insert the vibrator in his anus as he pressed Play on FL. The buildup started playing, and Peter could barely contain himself. It was like his own music was teasing him. Then, out of nowhere, the drop hit. The bass pumped through his subwoofer as the dildo sent pumps of energy through his anus and prostate with every beat. Peter was on the verge of total euphoria. Nothing in his life could have prepared him for this moment - not even all those hot steamy night sessions with his butt buddies. The music synchronised so perfectly with his heartbeat and clenching anus and Peter was ready to jizz all over the scattered computer parts so hard that not even all the dried up jizz already all over them could prevent the components from short-circuiting into oblivion. But wait. Peter wanted more. Peter wanted something faster. Peter wanted… gabber.

Peter found his hands hard to control as he moved the mouse up to the "File" menu with quivering motions as the dildo pumped away at his arsehole. He clicked at the menu item for his latest gabber project, "hardbro - gabba 4 funtimes" and awaited the hardcore gabber thrusting session. But wait - what was this? Peter saw filenames flashing by for samples he knew weren't in the project - "hella kick ", " ", "Amen "…. what could this mean? Then it hit him - Peter realised with horror that he had accidentally clicked on his friend's "eric's speedcore buttsex ", and his anus was just about to be given the ravaging of its lifetime…

Peter didn't know what to expect. It was the feeling of being on a rollercoaster just as it was about to fall, only amplified tenfold. That's when the intro smashed in with a solid 220 BPM gabber kick. Peter didn't know what had hit him, he was too busy worrying. It came right out of the blue and gave him such a shock that he squealed like a pig. He looked down and noticed that with every kick, his penis momentarily pulsed and turned red. He could barely brace himself for what was to come.

Suddenly, the kick ceased. All he could hear was the echoing cries of "AW YEA N DATZ WHY im SUCHAPR000000" and hilarious quips provided by the FL Speech Generator. But this was no time for laughter. Peter knew this was the pre-drop "angry movie quote" section of the typical speedcore song. He clenched his anus tightly and braced himself for what was coming next….

Suddenly, the drop hit. A solid 880 BPM jackhammering began in Peter's already sore butthole. The lube had worn away but this was not a worry as in the preceding buildup he had shat himself out of pure terror. The dildo pumped away, sending intense waves of pain and pleasure through Peter's body as the robotic voices loudly stated "URANIG" over and over. "Yes! Oh god, yes, i'm a nig! I'M A NIG!" exclaimed peter as tears of both pain and joy streamed down his face.

However, things were about to change dramatically. Peter's anus was clenching so hard that it managed to crack the reinforced case of the dildo, exposing the electrical core. As some of the shit, now watery from being pummeled so hard by the dildo seeped in, it created a circuit through Peter's body. Rhythmical electrical pulses shot through Peter and he collapsed into a completely uncontrollable spasm. He reached for his delicate member, hoping it was still there, before realising it had in fact exploded in a mass of blood, puss and jizz and was now oozing some unidentified liquid that smelt strongly of KFC. This turned on Peter so much that he reverted to a natural ape-like state, and started bellowing monkey noises at an alarming volume. His vision started to go hazy as he grabbed a nearby banana and started bashing his computer with it, trying to get the speedcore to subside. He grabbed some of the pieces of shit that had managed to escape his butthole and flung it at his computer parts. The shit landed in a contiguous shape across his power supply, motherboard and graphics card, causing them to short circuit in ways they were never meant to. A huge jolt of electricity shot up the dildo, causing the hole where his penis was to projectile ejaculate across the room and his glasses to crack. The dildo shot out of his rectum so hard that it made a hole in the wall opposite.

After several hours, Peter came out of his concussion and looked round his room. His carpet and walls were painted a new colour from the excessive fluids emitted from his body. His computer was completely destroyed. No longer would it produce any more music, play any more Doom or skin any more Minecraft textures. Luckily, his hard drive had managed to escape the sheer devastation caused by his extreme unbridled pleasure. I can't be fucked to write any more. Go and listen to some hardstyle. teh edn


End file.
